melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Teacher's Pet
}}"Teacher's Pet" is the eleventh track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on February 5th, 2020. Background A snippet was released on August 15th, 2019 on Melanie's social media accounts. It was meant to be exclusively released in Atlanta, Georgia and Houston/Dallas, Texas as an assignment, however, a glitch caused the hotspots to remain closed even when they were meant to be open. Theme The song speaks on pedophilia, grooming, and inappropriate teacher-student relationships. Story-wise, it is about Cry Baby's best friend Angelita having a sexual relationship with their Biology Teacher. She wishes to have a serious relationship with him, however, he only uses her for sexual gratification. She questions why their relationship needs to be kept a secret if he truly believes that she is special and really cares about her. Angelita knows that the relationship is doomed to end, but she still wants to hold onto it, believing that it could be something more. Lyrics Video Melanie Martinez - Teacher's Pet Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Teacher's Pet Official Audio Music Video This is the eleventh music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. The video opens with a close-up shot of a desk, before panning out to show Angelita and other students in a biology classroom. Angelita seems to be zoning out, but the Biology Teacher slams his hand on her desk, catching her attention. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Angelita bites her lip and steals glances at the teacher whenever she can; meanwhile, Cry Baby seems to notice her odd behavior. The teacher sits back at his desk and finds "if I pass this quiz, will you give me your babies?" written on the bottom of Angelita's quiz. Angelita watches intently to see his reaction, making eye contact with him at one point, and the Biology Teacher puts a gold star sticker on her test. Angelita goes back to writing, smiling to herself, while Cry Baby looks at the teacher, then at Angelita, then back at the teacher, confused. Angelita is staring into space during class when her desk partner nudges her, asking her a question, and Angelita appears to hand her classmate her eraser. The class is over soon after and the students begin to back up to leave. Angelita begins packing up as well, but she finds a note from the Biology Teacher asking her to stay after class, calling her his "favorite student". Angelita smiles and continues to pack up, but decides to stay. The teacher smirks at her before remembering he has a photo of himself with his wife and son on his desk. He reaches for it and places the photo frame face down. Angelita is still sitting at her desk when the Biology Teacher stands up and makes his way over to her. They have a brief conversation before the teacher moves to stand behind Angelita, beginning to make an advance on her. He offers out his hand and she takes it, letting the teacher lead her away. Cry Baby is walking through the hallway when she hears a sound coming from the biology classroom, so she decides to see what is going on. Meanwhile, Angelita and the Biology Teacher are both standing at the teacher's desk. Angelita bends down, looking at something on the desk, before standing back up straight and walking away. While she can't see what he is doing, the Biology Teacher pulls out a lollipop and dips it into a vial of brown liquid, swirling it around before taking it out and offering it to Angelita. As soon as she tastes the lollipop, Angelita shrinks to an incredibly small size and lands in the Biology Teacher's hand. Cry Baby opens the classroom door and peers inside. Seeing that the Biology Teacher has the shrunken Angelita strapped down and is about to cut her open, she uses her powers to make the scalpel fly out of his hand before throwing him to the wall with a strong gust of wind. Cry Baby turns Angelita back to her normal size and Angelita takes out a butterfly knife, spinning it around. She corners the Biology Teacher and attacks him with the knife, presumably killing him, before the video cuts to black and ends. Cast * Biology Teacher: Marton Behr * Angelita: Elita Harkov Errors * The Biology Teacher throws the sheet of stickers out after putting a gold star on Angelita's test; however, he is seen holding the sheet again in a later shot. Gallery Teacher's Pet/Gallery Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez Category:K-12 Category:2019 Category:Explicit